Adieu mon ange
by ahotep84
Summary: O.S. Aux portes de la mort, River se remémore la mort de l'homme de bien qu'était celui qu'elle a assassiné...


Ceci est ma première fic Dr Who, j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Se passe durant l'épisode de la Bibliothèque des Ombres et spoilers saison 5

**ADIEUX MON ANGE**

Elle le voyait là encore inconscient qu'elle lui avait donné. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé durant un quart de siècle. Les meilleurs moments de sa vie, elle les avait passé à ses côtés un amour par ses nombreux voyages et les liens qui les unissaient étaient plus fort que tout.

Elle avait eu la chance de voir grandir ses trois enfants et qu'ils trouvent chacun leur voie. Ils n'avaient plus besoin désormais d'elle. River Song pouvait enfin expier ce qu'elle considérait comme le pire qu'elle ait réalisé. Elle n'aurait jamais assez de toute sa vie pour se le pardonner.

Voilà deux ans déjà qu'elle avait mis un terme à la vie du dernier Seigneur du temps.

_Flash back_

_Deux ans plus tôt_

_Le spectacle des tours chantantes s'étendaient devant leurs yeux. River n'avait jamais vu pareil spectacle, son époux n'aurait pas pu trouver plus beau cadeau pour leur 22__ème__ anniversaire de mariage. Un pique-nique au milieu des champs au clair des 3 lunes de la planète. Tournant son visage vers son époux, elle vit des larmes rouler sur son visage._

_River : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon ange ?_

_Docteur essuyant du revers de sa main les larmes : Tout va bien, c'est ce spectacle._

_River : Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens ici._

_Docteur : Oui mais c'est la première fois que j'y viens avec toi._

_River : Tu noies le poisson là._

_Docteur l'embrassant : Et ça fonctionne._

_River : Qui sait, si tu continues ?_

_Cette nuit là sous ces tours chantantes, ils firent l'amour pour la dernière fois._

_Un mois plus tard_

_Elle rentrait tranquillement chez elle quand elle sentit que quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit. Elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même comme une déchirure. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur le spectacle qui l'attendait la laissa un instant sans voix. La maison était dans un désordre indescriptible et au milieu du salon trônait le TARDIS éventré._

_Elle se mit à l'appeler frénétiquement me cherchant dans tous les coins._

_Docteur d'une voix faible : Je suis ici._

_Elle le trouva étendu à côté du canapé du salon, des blessures impressionnantes parcouraient son corps._

_River : Je suis là mon amour tout va bien se passer._

_Docteur : Il est … trop tard._

_River : Ne dis pas ça, je vais te soigner._

_Docteur : Le … cœur du TARDIS._

_River : Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il a._

_Docteur : Il … se …. Meurt._

_River : Non ne dis pas ça. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi._

_Docteur : Tu… sais._

_River : Tu ne peux pas me demander ça._

_Docteur : Promesse._

_River en pleurs : Ne me demandes pas ça, je refuse, tu m'entends._

_Docteur : Tu … as … juré._

_River : Non, je ne peux pas._

_Docteur : Je … serais toujours là … pour toi._

_River : Je te déteste parfois, tu sais._

_Docteur : Je … t'aime… aussi._

_Elle partit chercher dans le coffre-fort la seule chose capable de tuer le Docteur. Il lui avait fait promettre un jour de mettre un terme à son existence s'il le lui demandait. Elle revint auprès de lui et prépara l'injection._

_Elle mit un temps énorme avant de parvenir à préparer l'injection tant ses mains tremblaient. Il eut la force de poser une main apaisante sur les siennes._

_Docteur : Ca va aller … tout ira bien._

_River : Tu es prêt._

_Docteur : Oui… ce sera … rapide._

_River : Je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour le reste de mon existence._

_Docteur : Quand… tout sera … fini. Prends le … tournevis… tu en auras… besoin. Promets._

_River : Je le jure._

_Docteur : Fais le maintenant. Je … t'aime._

_Elle injecta alors directement dans chacun des deux cœurs. Elle vit alors la vie s'échapper de son époux, la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteindre. Quand tout fut terminé, elle lui ferma les yeux._

_Peu avant l'aube, River et ses enfants se tenaient près c'un bûcher prêt à être allumé sur lequel reposait le corps du Docteur. River s'approcha de lui et baisa une dernière fois ses lèvres._

_Tous les 4 prirent une torche et mirent ensuite le feu au bûcher. Ce fut Rose sa dernière fille qui craqua la première et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant. Tous firent bloc regardant jusqu'au dernier moment l'être qu'ils aimaient disparaître._

_Plus tard, ce jour là, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle fut interceptée par l'UNIT._

_Agent : Mlle Song, vous nous avez appelés._

_River : Oui. _

_Agent : De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_River : J'ai tué le Docteur_

_Fin du flash back_

Elle embrassa une dernière fois cet homme qui ne la connaissait pas encore et pour qui elle allait mourir aujourd'hui juste retour des choses au fond.

Quelques heures plus tard à l'intérieur du noyau

Elle regardait ses 3 enfants, une chance lui était donné de revivre par l'esprit toutes les merveilleuses années qu'elle avait vécu avec eux. Une chose manquait à son bonheur, mais le jeune Docteur ne pouvait pas le savoir. Pourtant, elle sentit une présence derrière, elle ne pouvait y croire.

River se tourna doucement et vit celui qu'elle n'attendait pas. Des larmes de bonheur coulèrent incontrôlables.

River : Toi, ici mais comment et pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit.

Inconnu : Je t'avais dit que je serais toujours là pour toi.

River_ lui frappant l'épaule : _Espèce de … de vieil imbécile. Je te déteste tu sais.

_Docteur : _Je t'aime aussi.

_River : _Mais … comment ?

_Docteur : _Peu de temps avant ma mort, j'ai fait un tour ici, je savais ce que je devais faire, j'ai donc transféré une partie de mon esprit ici. Là où tout a commencé.

_River : _Je t'aime mon amour.

fin

_I_


End file.
